The Dog of Peach Creek
by 1337thegamer420
Summary: The eds meets a new a certain dog in their Cul-De-Sac, how will this end up? Read to find out
1. Prologue: New kid

It was a normal, sunny, day in Cul-De-Sac. A couple of leafs flew through the air, waving like every type of leafs. It was going to be a normal day. But three certain kids were not going to do that, because they're going to scam the kids for their cash with their schemes.

Eddy stood behind a stand, with Ed next to him.

''These suckers will have their pockets emptied when we fool them'' Eddy told Ed. With an evil grin. He places an empty jar on the stand's table.

''Once we get all their quarters, we will have all the jawbreakers we want!''

Out of nowhere, a moving truck passes the duo and stops next to a house near them.

''What is the meaning of this?!'' Eddy exclaimed really loudly.

Edd walks up to him and explains ''It seems that we have a new kid, Eddy''

Eddy thought about it ''New kid, means more cash!''

''Yay!'' Ed exclaimed in excitement.

A kid jumps out of the truck through the door. He seems to be a dog, with red fur, green shirt, and a blue jean.

The dog put his hands behind his back and stretches it. Then goes behind the truck and opens the big door behind it. He grabs a small box from the truck and takes it to the empty house.

The trio stuck their heads out from a bush they were hiding in. But hid them quickly when the dog walked out of the house and back to the truck's back to get more boxes.

Eddy slightly peaks his head out. ''I never seen a kid like that before''

Edd also peaked his head slightly out. ''It could be a skin condition, Eddy''

Eddy looks at him with a dumbfounded look. ''What kind of skin condition is that?''

''Probably a rare one''

''Well what are we waiting for? Let's introduce ourselves, then scam him''

Eddy jumps out of the bush and runs towards the kid. While Ed and Edd looked.

''Oh, brother'' Edd said to himself while forehead palming.

''I like cheese new friends!'' Ed exclaimed really loudly.

(…)

The dog carried his stuff to his bedroom. ''This is really tiring'' He thought to himself, placing the box next to his new bed. Then walks out, from a bedroom. ''Just one more box, and I'm finish'' He walks out of the house, to get the last box.

''Hey, there''

He gets startled and jumps. He turns to his right only to see Eddy.

''H-hello there''

''New kid?'' Eddy pulls out a pair of glasses and put them on.

''Yeah'' He extends his arm. ''Names Favian''

Eddy didn't shook his hand. ''Names Eddy''

Favian lowers his hand and felt awkward ''Nice to meet you''

The duo had a long silence before Favian broke it.

''Whelp, it was nice seeing you, but I got to prepare my room'' Just when Favian was about to walk away back to his home, Eddy goes in front of him.

''Hey, hey, don't you want to see something cool?''

''Maybe, I don't have anything to do''

Ed and Edd walks up to him.

''Excuse me''

Favian turns around. ''Yeah?''

Don't mind Eddy, he's just greedy for cash'' Double-D told him.

''And you are?''

''Oh, where are my manners, my name is Double-D'' He puts on some gloves on his hand and extends his arm.

Favian also extends his arm and shakes his.

''Nice to meet you''

He turns to where Ed was. ''And who's this fella?''

''I'm macaroni and cheese!''

''He's Ed, he's not the brightest minded here''

Ed stuck out his tongue and started playing it like a guitar.

''I see'' Favian turns to Eddy. ''Now then, what ''cool'' thing you were going to show me?''

''You'll see'' Eddy grabs Favian and drags him to his stand.

''I introduce you to the ''Bottomless Ed!''

Ed opens his mouth and puts an entire microwave inside his mouth.

Favian looked at them with disbelief. ''Impossible!''

''If that's impressive, then look at what else he can do!''

Ed pulls out a bowling ball and puts it in his mouth and swallows it.

At this point Favian's jaw dropped all the way to the ground.

Eddy tows with the empty jar. ''That'll be ninety nine cents''

Favian puts his hand inside his pockets and pulls out a ninety nine cent''

Eddy hands turned to money and open his mouth widely in joy.

Favian puts the money on the table. ''You deserve this for impressing me'' When he was about to walk away he looks at them and said. ''Let's hang sometime'' Before going back to the truck to get a box.

''You heard that Eddy? We got a new friend!'' Ed exclaimed.

''That is pretty exciting'' Double-D agreed.

''Yeah, yeah, we got the cash for jawbreakers!''

''But isn't friendship more important than just jawbreakers?''

Eddy thought about it but responded with a ''Nope''

Edd sighs in annoyance.

End of the chapter


	2. Chapter 1: An artist

Favian was sitting in his front lawn, notebook on his lap and a pencil in his left hand. In his notebook was a ''Leopard 2'' tank on a road with ruined cities and cloudy skies in the background. ''Annnnd… done!'' he finishes the final touches on his drawing, which was putting his name in the lower right corner. He stood up, place his notebook underneath his shoulder and spotted Eddy with the rest of the Eds on the other side of the cul-de-sac behind a stand, obviously their newest scam.

He pulls out his PickelHaube and puts it on, walks over to the Eds. Eddy stared impatiently while tapping his fingers on the wooden stand. He groans before speaking ''I don't get it, why isn't my newest scam working?'' he looks at an empty jar with displeasure. ''I thought my mom's cupcakes could attract the kid's attention!''

Double D looks at him. ''Maybe we can get their attention with better advertisement.'' he suggested. But Eddy just scoffs at the idea ''Yeah right, you know we don't have the skill of drawing.''

''Hey, guys.'' They look over and saw Favian with the notebook underneath his shoulder. ''Salutations, Favian.'' Greeted Double D in a friendly manner. ''What brings you here?'' asked Double D.

Eddy enters the conversation. ''Are you here to eat my mom's AMAZING cupcakes?''

Favian shook his head ''Nah, already ate breakfast. Also, I'm here because I just wanted to show you this.'' He grabs his notebook, opens it and faces it towards the Edds. Double D grabs it and looks at it clearly. ''My goodness, Favian, you have good drawings in this.'' He changes the pages, revealing more drawings of Favian. Eddy and Ed close in to look at the drawings.

An idea pops up in Eddy's head ''Hey, Favian,'' he put his right hand around Favian ''you know your drawings could get you somewhere in life, right?'' Favian smiles ''Well, I want to be a famous artist when I grow up.'' Stated Favian.

''Then, maybe, this is your chance to become popular!'' Eddy proceeds to raise his hand in the front. ''Think about earning some much cash and becoming influential!''

Favian started getting images of him getting bombarded by photographs with one of his drawings next to him. This made him smile widely as money signs replaced his eyes.

''So, are you in?'' asked Eddy in excitement.

''Yes!'' excitedly exclaimed Favian.

''Great! You'll start now!'' Eddy then pulled out a wide, blank piece of paper out of nowhere and gave it to him. ''I want you to draw us a some really easily attractive signs for us. We want the kids here see the sign and get convince to buy my mom's cupcakes.''

''You can count on me, Eddy, I am very skilled in art.''

(3 minutes)

Favian's drawing was set up. The drawing had the following words ''Try out Eddy's mom cupcakes!'' The words had shading and multicolor that filled the letters. Also on the drawing were perfectly drawn Eds on the front with smiles on their faces, drawn cupcakes next to the Eds and red kitchen mittens.

''Way to go, squirt.'' Eddy admitted, putting his right hand on Favian's shoulder. ''This should definitely get the kids' attention.''

''I hope this works, Eddy.'' Said Double D with some doubt in his voice.

''Don't worry, it will.'' Reassured Eddy, before spotting a bald kid holding a plank of wood with red drawn pupils and blue drawn eyes and a drawn blue mouth that always have a smile. ''There's one right now!'' pointed out Eddy, pointing at the kid before running to the back of the stand.

''Wow, Plank, look at the sign! It looks so cool!'' the bald kid exclaimed, before walking up to the front of the stand. ''Hello, fellow costumer! Will you like to buy one of my mom's amazing cupcakes!?'' exclaimed Eddy, pretending to be enthusiastic.

''Well, your sign's drawings are cool looking, so, yeah!''

''That will be 25 cents please!'' told Eddy, waving the empty jar.

The bald kid searches his pockets before pulling out 25 cents and placing it inside the jar. Eddy watches the cash going down until landing to the bottom with wide eyes and excitement.

Double D walks up to the back of the stand with a pink frosted cupcake on his hands. ''Here you are, Johnny, enjoy our treat!'' Double D smiles in a friendly manner. Johnny walks away with the cupcake while eating it. While walking, more kids walked up to the stand while chattering. A blonder girl, a kid with his cap backward, a ginger girl and a young boy with retainers.

''What are you up to, dorks?'' irritably questioned the kid with the backward cap.

''Just selling my mom's cupcakes for 25 cents!'' exclaimed Eddy, sounding innocent with girly eyelashes. But the kid with the backward cap didn't buy the kindness. ''Doubt it.'' The blonde girl walks up to the stand, stopping next to the kid with the cap. ''Woah, dudes, like your poster.'' The blonde girl points at Favian's drawing.

''Actually, Nazz, we didn't do that, he did.'' Double D points at Favian, who walked up to the stand. ''Sup, guys.'' He waves at the crowd of kids.

The boy with cap looks at him with a puzzled look. ''What the heck are you supposed to be?''

''A dog.'' Replied Favian with a smile. ''I am a mix between German and American.'' He proceeds to pull out his drawing notebook, opened it and showed it to the children up close. Nazz and the boy with the retainer awed at this while the boy with the cap and gingered hair girl just gave a ''whatever'' expression. ''I had been drawing since I was 4. You can find my old drawings at the first page.''

Eddy started to get inpatient. ''Hey! Why don't you try my mom's cupcakes! They're the best!'' stated Eddy, sounding very convincing.

''Yeah, guys, I tried them and they're the best!'' Also stated Favian, pointing at the stand with a plate of cupcakes on it. All of the kids, except for the boy with the cap and the ginger haired girl crowded the stand, holding 25 cents up the air. Eddy cash eyes widened and he had a huge, victorious grin on his face. ''JOCKPUT!'' said Eddy, mentally.

After all of that, the only kids standing in front was the capped boy and the gingered haired girl. Ed leans forward towards the girl until he was really close to her face. ''Will you like a cupcake, Sarah?'' he asks with a smile. However, Sarah didn't look like she wanted any of the treats. ''ED! GET OFF MY FACE!'' She yelled with full force that caused ED head to stretch backwards like as if it was going to peel off. After that, Ed cowards behind Eddy while whimpering like a puppy.

Favian took one step backward away from her in alarm. ''Woah… She's scary.'' He admitted. However, Eddy wasn't taking this. ''Hey, shrimp, if you aren't buying anything, then go away!'' Eddy leans over her from the stand with anger in his eyes and voice. All of the sudden, Sarah grabbed Eddy by his mouth and threw him towards Favian. ''What th-!?'' *BLAM!* The two made contact but still went flying until they hit a picket fence.

The two slowly slide down from the fence until they fell to the ground. Bruises were visible on the duo.

''Ouch!'' quickly said Favian in pain as stars swirled around the duo's heads until they shook their heads and stood up with angry looks on their faces, but Eddy shows more anger than Favian.

''Hey! What's the big deal!'' yelled Eddy, marching towards Sarah as he muttered insults to himself.

''Eddy, I advise you to calm down.'' Suggested Double D, trying to stop the situation from turning uglier. Surprisingly, Eddy calmed down. ''Fine, at least we have the cash.'' Stated Eddy, looking at the jar full of cash standing on the stand.

Eddy runs towards the stand, grabbed the jar and signaled his friends to come with him. ''Come on, guys, we're going to the candy store!'' he exclaims before running off.

''YAY! JAWBREAKERS!'' shouted Ed running along with Eddy.

''Wait up, guys! I'm not fit enough for running!'' exclaimed Double D, also going with the two.

''Wait for me too!'' Favian gives chase.

(After That)

After going through the neighborhood, the four made it to the 'Business District'. Double D and Favian were panting their socks off while Ed just stared mindlessly with a small smile. Eddy didn't seem to care that he ran a lot of miles, he was just excited to get those jawbreakers.

''We're finally going to get our jawbreakers!'' shouted Eddy, sound very excited.

''Eddy, *GASPS* what *GASPS* are *GASPS* jawbreakers!?'' Favian collapses to the floor from exhaustion.

''Are you kidding?!'' Eddy picks up Favian from the floor by his shirt ''Jawbreakers are the best thing you could ever taste!'' exclaimed Eddy. ''Just a little lick on that baby and you still want more of it!'' he points at a poster with a huge, white ball with lots with the words above it ''DELICIOUS!''

This slightly convince Favian. ''Hmm, sounds very nice. I will try one.''

''Great!'' Eddy grabbed his friends and brought them inside the candy shop.

After buying four of the ball shaped, the four exited out of the store with the sweats inside their mouths, making them look very huge.

''Hmm, you were right, Eddy, these are very good!'' admitted Favian, but Eddy wouldn't understand him since his voice was muffled by the treat inside his mouth.

After the jawbreaker dissolved in their mouths, the four walked down the sidewalk, to the sunset. ''Guys, I got a new idea to make more cash!'' suggested Eddy.

''Come on, Eddy, can we discuss this tomorrow? We already got our reward.'' Stated Double D.

''Come on! Hear me out!'' continued Eddy.

''Can I have an idea?'' asked Ed.

''NO!'' Eddy and Double D responded.

(Fades Out)


End file.
